


Spojenci

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Frank Abagnale Jr./Carl Hanratty
Kudos: 1





	Spojenci

  
Protestoval. Vážně protestoval, ale tentokrát mu to nebylo nic platné. Kolik let bral služby během vánočního večera a nikdo se nad tím ani nepozastavil. Nikdo. Až letos se to šéfovi přestalo pozdávat a donutil jej si vzít volno. Na celé tři dny, včetně dnešního odpoledne 24. prosince. Ano, věděl, co k večeru udělá, zavolá své dceři, popřeje jí, aby ráno dostala přesně to, co si přála a pak… Neměl ponětí.

Vážně neměl ponětí, co bude dělat, ale rozhodl se nad tím neuvažovat. Jednoduše si sedne k televizoru, vezme si noviny, a buď je bude číst, nebo pod nimi za zvuku přiblblého televizního pořadu usne. Ano, Carl Hanratty byl opravdu mistr v trávení osamělých večerů, dokonce takovým mistrem, že jej ani nějaké vánoce z míry nevyvedly.

Znechuceně nad svými patetickými myšlenkami zakroutil hlavou, odemknul dveře bytu a vešel dovnitř. Noviny a klíče odhodil, sundal boty a vydal se do kuchyně, kde jako obvykle nerozhodně stál a přemýšlel, jestli má vůbec hlad. Usoudil, že ne. Ani neměl moc na vybranou, jelikož z prázdné lednice by se jen těžko najedl. V obývacím pokoji se zbavil i saka a usadil se do křesla.

Ticho, prázdno. Necítil už ani lítost. Zvykl si. Jeho jedinou náplní života byla práce. Záleželo mu jen na ni a na jeho dceři. Nesešlo na tom, že ji vídal pramálo, stačilo mu slyšet její hlas a měl zase chuť do života.

Práce a dcera. Pro nic jiného neměl důvod existovat… Pousmál se. Ano, byl tady ještě někdo, na kom mu záleželo a občas zapomínal, jak strašně moc. Ty modré oči, sršící chlapeckým rošťáctvím, avšak mírné a vděčné, občas se v nich zračil boj, jaký mladý muž prožíval uvnitř. Byl paličatý a divoký, ale také stále rozumnější, dospělejší. Už to nebyl ten kluk, kterého přivezl z Francie zpět do Ameriky. Už to nebyl vychytralý hajzlík, kterému byli ostatní lidé ukradení.

Frank se měnil Carlovi před očima. K lepšímu. Nepřenesl by přes srdce, kdyby v něm umřela ta nespoutanost a jakási dětská naivita, kdyby jej práce u FBI zlomila. Vážil si Franka o to víc, že se přizpůsobil svému novému životu a přesto byl stále sám sebou.

Z poměrně pozitivního zamyšlení jej vytrhlo zvonění telefonu. Vrátil se do reality a natáhl se pro sluchátko. Srdce se mu rozbušilo radostí a pýchou, když na něj promluvila jeho dcera. To bylo poprvé, co mu zavolala jako první. Jak strašně mu chyběla… Po celý jejich rozhovor se usmíval jako ten nejšťastnější otec, bavili se naprosto bez zádrhelů o všem, o škole, o jejich kamarádkách, o tom, co chtěla po rodičích na vánoce, o tom, že manžel její maminky je fajn, ale že tatínkem pro ni bude vždy jen on sám… Tekly mu slzy. Jedna za druhou, nemluvil, jen ji poslouchal.

Naslouchal, jak si stěžuje na počasí, na kluky, na zákazy, na jídlo… Vydržel by ji poslouchat celé hodiny. Stěží jim ale byla dopřána jedna celá, neboť poté již musela jít pomáhat v kuchyni, slíbila však Carlovi, že se mu ozve i druhý den, až rozbalí dárky.

"Mám tě ráda, tati," řekla mu, načež ji obdobně odpověděl a ještě několik minut držel sluchátko v dlani, bez pohybu, jen s tím úsměvem na rtech. Byla vskutku sluncem jeho života a děkoval, že z ní vyrostlo komunikativní a rozumné děvče, které v sobě nalezlo pochopení i čas pro svého otce. Dojalo ho to, jak už dlouho nic jiného.

Asi by v křesle proseděl celý večer, kdyby se k němu nedoneslo nesmělé zaklepání na dveře. Zadoufal, že to není domovnice s tím svým soucitným pohledem a talířem plným nemožně spáleného cukroví… Ale kdo jiný?

Jedním, rychlým pohybem otevřel a stanul tváří v tvář nesměle vyhlížejícímu muži, nesoucímu igelitku.

"Franku," pozdravil jej jako by bez zájmu, přestože přímo dychtil vědět, co tady blonďák dělá.

"Carle," usmál se zlehka Frank. Bezelstnost sama. Žádný zlý úmysl, úskok… čirá dobromyslnost. "Můžu dál?"

"Samozřejmě," ustoupil detektiv stranou, aby mohl mladší muž vejít. Pozoroval jej, jak si sundává boty a nejistě se rozhlíží, ale než mu Carl stačil cokoliv říct, Frank zamířil do kuchyně. Carl šel za ním.

Frank se v místnosti rychle zorientoval, skrze prosklené skříňky zjistil, která skýtá ploché talíře.

"Máš hlad?" zeptal se, zatímco dva z nich vytáhl a umístil na kuchyňskou linku. Carl neodpověděl, byl příliš konsternován tím, že je Frank vůbec tady a že mu… jim, poopravil se…. přinesl jídlo. Kromě talířů se na stole objevila také igelitka, z níž Frank vytáhl krabičku a zní pak cosi ne nepodobného koláči.

"To jsi pekl sám?" bylo jediné, na co se Carl vzmohl, nádherná vůně jej udeřila do nosu a probudila chuťové buňky, stejně jako žaludek, náhle se hlasitě dožadující pozornosti. Jeho nadšení navíc povzbudil fakt, že šlo o slaný koláč… s masem.

"Ano," přitakal Frank, soustředěný na to, aby koláč naservíroval aspoň v trochu esteticky přijatelné podobě, ale byl strašně měkký, takže se na talíři poněkud… rozplácl. Na jeho lákavosti mu to ale ani náhodou neubralo, jak Carl vzápětí zjistil. "Jsem plný překvapení."

Detektiv odpoutal oči od jídla a všiml si lehkého ruměnce na tvářích mladšího muže, který se stále snažil koláč nějak… povzbudit? Prameny vlasů mu padaly přes čelo, spodní ret si v soustředění zkousnul.

"Nepochybně," přinutil se reagovat na Frankovu poznámku, aby nebyl svým mlčením nápadný. Frankův následný úsměv jeho směrem jej vyvedl z míry ještě víc, žaludek se mu sevřel a zcela jistě to nebylo hlady… bylo to příjemné sevření.

Přišel si ale trochu hloupě, že jej v momentálním rozpoložení ani nenapadlo najít něco, čím koláč budou jíst. Opět si Frank musel poradit sám a po zběžném prohledání šuplíků vytáhnul dvě vidličky. "Nemělo by se to ohřát?"

"Nejlepší je vlažný," ujistil jej Frank a podal mu talíř, načež se oba přesunuli do obývacího pokoje a do křesel.  
Koláč byl přesně tak skvělý, jak si Carl představoval. Co skvělý, dokonalý… že se blaženě usmívá, mu došlo až ve chvíli, kdy vzhlédl a Frank se na něj potěšeně culil. A Carl neměl potřebu svůj názor před ním skrývat. Pokračoval tiše v jídle, pohled se mu zatoulal k oknu, za kterým už dávno byla tma. Ze svého bytu neměl zrovna parádní výhled, a tak neviděl, jestli už mají některé rodiny rozsvícený stromeček, jestli se chytají k večeři… Ale nějak mu to bylo jedno, zvláště v momentě, kdy uslyšel Frankovo mlasknutí.

Mrknul po něm, a co nejtišeji se uchechtnul jeho příšerným stravovacím způsobům. Sice už by se mohl naučit jíst jako slušný člověk, ale nedokázal říct, jestli mu to na Frankovi vadí.

"Kde ses tohle naučil?" zeptal se zvědavě.

"Od své skoro-tchýně," odpověděl blonďák, aniž by zvedl zrak od jídla.

"Promiň," řekl automaticky Carl, když zaznamenal mírnou bolest ve Frankově hlase.

"To nic," věnoval mu Frank nostalgický úsměv. "Tehdy jsem ti zazlíval všechno, ale… chápu, že jsi mě nemohl nechat jít."

Právě tohle… tohle Carl myslel tím, že se z Franka stal rozumný člověk. Dříve by reagoval jinak, dříve by vyvolal zcela zbytečnou hádku. Nyní už ne. Věděl, že detektiv dělal jen svou práci. Carla uvnitř zahřálo vědomí, že jejich zájmy už se nadále nekříží, že jsou na stejné lodi. Asi by ani slovy neuměl vyjádřit, jak moc je rád, že Frank není nadále jeho nepřítel, ale spojenec.

"Uměla vařit opravdu výborně a naučila mě toho hodně, ale nedá se říct, že bych to kdykoliv nějak pořádně využil…"

Carlovi trvalo pár vteřin, než zjistil, že Frank se vrátil v konverzaci ke své skoro-tchýni. Neměl ale chuť jitřit staré rány. Byla to minulost. Proto se zvedl z křesla a chtěl Frankovi vzít prázdný talíř, mladík se ovšem rovněž postavil a tak do kuchyně odešli společně. Carl se už chystal, že nádobí umyje, Frank si však vzal do hlavy totéž a ke dřezu jej nepustil, sám se natáhnul pro jar, vyhrnul si rukávy a dal se do práce. Carl se nerozhodně postavil vedle, dokud jej nenapadlo popadnout utěrku a začít talíře utírat.

Následně je uložil zpět do skříňky stejně jako vidličky do šuplíku.

"Já úplně zapomněl…" uslyšel Franka zamumlat, načež se Carlovi mladík ztratil z dohledu. Otřel si ruce a otočil se za ním, aby spatřil, jak z igelitky vytahuje dvě láhve piva. "Jsou ještě studená," usmál se blonďák spokojeně a jedno podal Carlovi, kterému to pro tentokrát rychle sepnulo, a vyhledal otvírák. Odstranil víčko nejprve ze svého piva a poté z Frankova.

"Díky, Carle."

Detektiv pozvedl zrak k Frankovým očím, zaskočen upřímným, vřelým tónem jeho hlasu. Modré hloubky zvláštně zářily. Zvláštně, protože nebyly tak úplně šťastné, jako když si z něj běžně dělal legraci a popichoval jej, zářily jako dva majáky z moře bolesti. To přirovnání bylo klišoidní až hrůza, ale naprosto přesné. Frankovy oči zářily jako oči člověka, který toho hodně prožil, hodně trpěl a právě teď mu bylo dopřáno doufat v lepší zítřky.

Carl si byl zcela jistý, že mu Frank neděkuje jen za otevření láhve… Na to jej ta slova příliš zasáhla, protože takový byl jejich účel, proto je Frank vyřkl s takovým citem. Jenže Carl nevěděl, jak reagovat, jen kývnul hlavou, odložil otvírák, a opíraje se zády o kuchyňskou linku, natáhl ruku s pivem k Frankovi.

"Na co si chceš připít?"

Frank chvíli mlčel, modré oči upřené ke staršímu muži, přemýšlel. Tichý, soustředěný…

"Na budoucnost?" navrhnul s úsměvem, nevinným jako samo nebe.

"Na budoucnost," souhlasil Carl a byl si téměř jistý tím, že jedno slovo zůstalo v jejich přípitku skryto. Byl si jistý i tím, že to věděli oba, proto neměli potřebu vyslovit je nahlas.

Odebrali se zpátky do obývacího pokoje, Carl zapnul televizi a několik minut dokonce vnímal běžící program, zatímco upíjel pivo. Kdyby Frank něco povídal, přišlo by mu to přirozenější než jeho zamlklost. Proto také zaměřil pozornost k mladšímu muži, jenž se nacházel v tureckém sedu, lokty na kolenou, láhev u pootevřených úst, ale nepil, jen ji tak držel a díval se před sebe.

Carla napadlo, jak strašně zvláštní vánoce prožívá. Neměl vánoční stromeček ani cukroví, neměl kolem sebe svou rodinu, s níž by ráno rozbalil dárky. Přesto mu bylo dobře. S Frankem mu bylo dobře.

"Nezeptáš se, proč jsem za tebou přišel?"

Klidná otázka, na kterou se Frank zeptal s pohledem stále zabodnutým do prázdna.

"Protože nemáš, za kým jiným bys šel," odpověděl Carl. V tomhle se nezměnilo na jejich situaci nic od vánoc, kdy mu Frank zavolal do kanceláře. Očekával by, že si Frank najde děvče, což se nestalo. "Pokud jsi nechtěl vánoce trávit sám, hledal jsi někoho, u koho budeš vítaný," pokusil se měkkým tónem zmírnit poměrně krutou pravdu. Možná odhalil ze svého nitra až příliš, sám pořádně nechápal, co z jeho společnosti má Frank, ale on mu asi prostě jen ten pocit "být vítán" stačil.

"Jako vždy jsi ve svém úsudku zcela bezchybný," pousmál se hořce Frank, pak se napil a dál tiše seděl. Něco ho trápilo, jenže Carl nevěděl, jak… co… nevěděl, co by měl udělat. Možná…

Odložil láhev na stůl, zvedl se a odešel od ložnice. Před časem procházel kolem hračkářství a bůhví proč zašel i dovnitř, kde jej zaujal model letadla. Nevěděl o letadlech absolutně nic, nezajímal ho typ ani název, jen se mu líbilo, a jelikož nebylo drahé, rozhodl se je koupit. Pro Franka samozřejmě. Následně ho ale doma schoval a pod návalem práce na letadlo zapomněl. A když už jsou ty vánoce… Vůbec si nebyl jistý, jestli se bude mladšímu muži líbit, ale stejně, co může ztratit?

Spokojeně vytáhl krabici zpod postele, v kuchyni z ní otřel prach a vrátil se za Frankem, který snad ani nezaznamenal, že byl pryč. Carl mu prakticky strčil zabalené letadlo pod nos a čekal na reakci. Frank položil pivo na stůl a sáhl po krabici, z níž během pár vteřin vydoloval model letadla. Dětská nedočkavost, pomyslel si pobaveně Carl a pozoroval, jak Frank letadlo obrací v dlaních, ohmatává povrch, dokonce k němu přivoněl…

Pak se postavil čelem k detektivovi, jemuž se docela ulevilo při pohledu na vyzubený obličej mladšího muže.

"Děkuju," řekl blonďák, upřímnost opět neochvějná, modř v očích vděčná. I s letadlem v ruce pak učinil něco, co Carla překvapilo. Mile překvapilo.

Frank jej objal kolem krku a přitisknul se k němu celým tělem, načež Carl nechal své ruce, aby se obtočily kolem něj, dlaně rozložil na Frankových zádech, v nose jej zašimrala vůně šamponu. Nepamatoval si, kdy jej naposled někdo obejmul. Vážně ne.

Nechtěl ho pustit… Krásně hřál… hřál i ten pocit, že Frankovi na něm záleží. Že je ochoten jej obejmout jen kvůli nějakému levnému modelu letadla. Uvědomoval si, že ani Frank nemá tendence se ze sevření vymanit, dál se k němu tisknul, vnímal pohyby jeho hrudníku, jak zhluboka dýchal… a něco uvnitř něj se rozpouštělo, tálo… vytvářelo podivné prázdno…

Prázdno, o kterém Carl najednou věděl, že ho může zaplnit jen Frank. Frank, jenž se právě v jeho náručí zachvěl, zavrtěl a narovnal, ale neodtáhnul. Jen se plaše, neuvěřitelně plaše zadíval Carlovi do očí, prostých chladu a rezervovanosti, jež se skryly za víčky v momentě, kdy se Frankovy rty dotkly Carlových.

Detektiv opatrně políbil mladšího muže zpět a srdce mu poskočilo v hrudním koši, jakmile mu Frank vyšel vstříc. Vážně se to dělo… Vážně Franka držel v náručí a ochutnával jeho rty, měkké, vlhké… pootevřely se, zvaly jej a Carl je nebyl schopen odmítnout, vklouzl jazykem mezi ně, chuť piva zesílila, podobně jako sevření Frankových dlaní na jeho ramenou, letadlo někam zmizelo. Uvědomil si, že už Franka neobjímá oběma rukama, nýbrž prsty jej hladí po tváři. Ne, v tohle nedoufal ani v těch nejodvážnějších snech…

"Carle…" zachraptěl Frank, když se jejich rty od sebe oddělily. "Mys… myslel jsem, že…"

"Že tě to nenechám udělat?" pozvedl Carl pobaveně obočí. Sám si na to, že by ho Frank chtěl, ani nedovolil pomyslet. Co by na něm mohl vidět? Po tom ale nehodlal pátrat, určitě ne teď.

Frank přikývnul, oči doširoka rozevřené, zatímco Carl ty své opět zavřel. To, co potřeboval Frankovi říct… bylo to příliš důvěrné, příliš bolestně pravdivé. Ne, nebyl zbabělec, přinutil se podívat zpříma na druhého muže… Kromě dcery…

"Jsi jediný, koho mám, Franku," pronesl tiše, vážně, ze srdce. Nadechl se, že ještě něco dodá, ale nějak mu došla slova. Ve Frankových očích se zatřpytily slzy. Raději jej znovu políbil, srdce se mu sevřelo, když na svých tvářích ucítil vlhkost.

Jemná dlaň se octla na jeho krku, putovala dozadu a usadila se v krátkých vlasech, Carl si nemohl pomoct, mladé tělo před ním bylo tak lákavé… přejel přes plochý hrudník a bříško, vytáhl mu košili z kalhot, ruce usadil na Frankových bocích, přitáhl si jej blíž a zasténal, poprvé a hned tak hlasitě, když si uvědomil tvrdost v jeho kalhotách.

Pohladil i Frankův zadek, a tentokrát to byl mladší muž, komu z úst vyšel slastný zvuk, vzápětí se zcela vědomě otřel o Carlovy slabiny, jež už také nebyly vůči nastalé situaci zcela lhostejné. Carl se na moment odtrhl od těch poddajných úst, vypnul televizi a následoval Franka, který jej s rozzářenýma očima táhnul směrem do ložnice. Vážně se to děje, pomyslel si detektiv a napůl nevěřícně napůl pobaveně sledoval, jak se nedočkavý Frank sám začal zbavovat oblečení.

Rozepnul si košili, pak si stáhnul ponožku, následně košili shodil na zem, rozepnul si kalhoty, zbavil se druhé ponožky a poté i kalhot, načež se na staršího muže zazubil. Ten se jen rozhlédl po podlaze, na níž se nacházely části Frankova oblečení, a povolil si kravatu. Frank se zřejmě rozhodl, že mu pomůže, neboť k němu přešel, uzel rozvázal a kravatu hodil za sebe. Carl pobaveně zafuněl a trpělivě čekal, dokud také jeho košile nebyla připravená k sestoupení na povrch zemský, zbytku se pak zbavil sám, nechal si jen spodní prádlo.

To už se Frank nacházel na posteli a prohledával obsah nočního stolku. Drzoun.

Carl se k němu připojil ve chvíli, kdy mladší muž našel to, co potřeboval. Nechal lubrikační gel ležet poblíž a zadíval se modrýma očima do Carlových. Detektiv zaznamenal Frankovo zachvění, že by se mu líbilo, že náhle ležel pod ním, zcela v jeho moci…? Spojil jejich rty, a spokojeně vydechnul, jakmile ucítil na svých ramenou dvě zvědavé dlaně, jež se postupně podrobně seznamovaly s jeho krkem, zátylkem, opět mu vjely do vlasů a pak se vydaly prozkoumat záda, žebry, břicho… Zamručel, přišel si jako v sedmém nebi, když se jej mladší muž takto dotýkal, něžně, skoro zbožně.

Chtěl péči Frankovi oplatit, sundal mu tílko a rozprostřel dlaň na hladkém hrudníku, odměnou mu byl nadšený úsměv, kterým se ale stačil opájet jen pár vteřin, než si jej Frank přitáhnul blíž a přisál se mu na rty, tentokrát iniciativnější, odvážnější. Carl ho nechal, aby mu vklouzl jazykem do úst, zatímco si prsty hrál s jeho bradavkou, chvění mladého těla zesílilo.

Možná… snad… nějak předpokládal, že se Frank bude projevovat trochu jinak, asi dominantněji, agresivněji, ale on se mu zcela poddal. Především pak roztáhnul nohy a nechal staršího muže, aby se nad ním skláněl, líbal jej, hladil… Vůbec se nesnažil převzít kontrolu. Věřil mu, což Carla vedlo k ještě větší něžnosti, než jakou předváděl doposud.

Z úst mu uniklo zasténání, když na svých bedrech ucítil dlaň, jak se snaží zajet pod lem spodního prádla, a zároveň jej mírně tlačí dolů… níže… kde se svým klínem otřel o ten Frankův, vzápětí se jejich tiché steny slily v jeden. Díval se na jeho takřka andělskou tvář, zářící oči a vzrušení vepsané v nich. Chtěl ho, tak strašně moc ho chtěl, že se sám rozechvěl při pomyšlení, že ho mít opravdu může.

Víčka se mu zatřepotala, tření… to slastné tření, ale nebylo ho dost. Nejprve pomohl z posledního kusu oblečení Frankovi, pak se jej zbavil také, ale to už se po něm Frank znovu natahoval a na Carlově erekci se objevila jako dlaň. Starší muž měl, co dělat, aby jeho zasténání neznělo skoro jako zvířecí, ale moc se mu to nepovedlo. Dlouhé roky o samotě se na něm podepsaly v každém směru.

Frankova ruka jej pomalými pohyby dráždila, ještě víc ztvrdnul a kyslík se pro něj stával stále dražším. Nemohl… nemohl tomu zabránit. Viděl ty krásné modré oči, jak se na něj dívají… s touhou, obdivem, respektem, láskou… pak pocítil měkké rty na svých, vášnivé a hříšně sladké, dlaň zrychlila své tempo a příliš brzy se dostal tam, odkud už nebylo úniku. Všechno to bylo příliš nádherné, příliš neuvěřitelné…

"Nebraň se tomu," slyšel chraplavý šepot, horký vzduch mu ovanul ucho. "Nebraň se, Carle…"

A Carl se už ani bránit nechtěl, nemohl… S prvním bílým pramenem se mu zatmělo před očima, roztřásl se pod vlivem slastného uvolnění, jež zaplavilo jeho tělo, a snad pár minut byl schopen vnímat jen své zběsile bušící srdce a ten pocit, téměř zapomenutý pocit být s někým, komu na něm záleží.

Pak jej ale poctila svou přítomností vina. Neovládl se, měl se přeci věnovat i Frankovi, ne aby… Uvědomil si, že ač má otevřené oči, neregistroval, co se před nimi odehrává. Zamrkal a zaměřil se na modré oči a spokojený úsměv, zcela do reality jej přivedla dlaň, jež jej pohladila po tváři.

"Promiň mi, já…" chtěl se ospravedlnit, ale Frank jen zavrtěl hlavou a opět jejich rty spojil, pomalu jej líbal, jako by konejšivě.

"Řekl jsem, ať se tomu nebráníš," věnoval mu poté blonďák vřelý úsměv, díky němuž se Carl uklidnil a nechal to plavat. Když ho k tomu Frank sám pobídl… Došlo mu, že se neudělal sám, jelikož Frankovy slabiny rovněž již tvrdostí neoplývaly. "Stačil mi tvůj výraz," usmíval se mladík dál, bezelstně, opravdově.

Carl na moment zalitoval, že on sám jej při tom neviděl, ale… Naklonil se a Franka políbil, dlaní mu vjel do plavých vlasů, mladík se k němu přimknul a spokojeně jej obejmul.

…ale možná konečně našel řešení, jak strávit ty nesmírně dlouhé tři volné dny… a s trochou štěstí i zbytek života.


End file.
